1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyewear with audio devices in the temples or stems and more particularly to eyewear with temples or stems configured to removably receive an audio system.
2. The Relevant Technology
Eyewear configured to include audio devices are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application 2005/0159182 (Lai) discloses eyewear with a wireless communication device in the temples. U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,767 (Swab, et al) discloses eyewear with a transceiver in the temples which may connect to a remote device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,365 (Swab, et al) also disclosed a wireless or BlueTooth system in the temples of eyewear. U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,726 (Miller et al.) disclosed a temple structure to place an ear piece proximate the ear canal of the user. The ear piece is connected to a wireless transmitter to obtain aural or audible communications.
Eyewear with sound systems are commercially available including the NU Dare Shadow MP3 Sunglass and the THUMP 2™ eyeglass from Oakley.